


Too Close

by HalfwayToHell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, J2, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfwayToHell/pseuds/HalfwayToHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After catching Jared and Stephen Amell together in a rather compromising situation, Jensen finds himself angry and hurt. Unsure of how to approach what he had seen with Jared, Jensen resigns to drinking alone in his trailer instead. But when Jared seeks him out, angers flare and a heated argument quickly leads to--not only--hurt pride but rough sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts via my Tumblr account: http://hes-my-brother.tumblr.com/  
> I accept Wincest/J2/Swesson prompts; any and all kinks are accepted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

This is why he should never have gotten too close.

 

Being co-stars was one thing, being roommates was another and even having the keys to each other’s houses was on an entirely _different_ spectrum of something being okay. In fact, it was far from okay but Jensen felt that he and Jared trusted each other enough to keep copies of each other’s house keys.

 

Maybe trusted each other _too_ much.

 

Sitting in his trailer with a shot of whiskey in one hand, Jensen stared at the dark amber liquid, realizing that it had been far from a “good idea” like Jared had proposed a few years ago to have unlimited access to each other’s homes.    

 

Jensen had thought he could erase the images from his mind. But even after one, two-- _three shots_ , Jensen couldn’t remove them. He couldn’t drink them clean.

 

The sight of Stephen Amell’s sweat slicked back as he rode Jared on the king sized bed was forever seared into the limbic system of his brain. It was quickly accompanied by the way Amell’s spine suddenly curved and his head tossed back as an orgasm wracked his body.

 

It wasn’t something Jensen wanted to witness nor was it something that he was intended to see but he did and quite frankly, there was a part of him that was glad that he had seen it.

 

Jensen had spent years dropping subtle hints at Jared: pawing for his attention at every chance he could get, lightly touching him on set--even going as far as to slip lewd jokes into their conversations at the convention panels. None of them seemed to be taking purchase.

 

‘Course Jared would seek his attention in return or playfully bump his shoulder on set or go along with his lewd jokes during their panels but it all seemed to him that that is all Jared was doing--just playing along.

 

For a long time, Jensen had wondered if Jared was even remotely interested in men at all--and not just him. The part of him that was almost relieved that he caught Jared and Stephen together was satisfied in the sheer fact that Jared _did_ like men but the part of Jensen that was angered by it was infuriated and hurt that it was not _him_ that Jared wanted to seek company with.

 

This was his punishment for getting too close.

 

The knock on his trailer door barely reached his ears before the door opened and Jared climbed inside. A scowl pulled at Jensen’s mouth and he quickly covered it with the shot of whiskey, the liquid burning as it slithered down his throat.

 

“Hey. Why did you take off--” Jared paused, his blue-green eyes locking onto the whiskey bottle in Jensen’s hand as he poured himself another shot.

 

Folding his arms across his chest, his eyebrows pinched into a tight v as he said, “Dude. Seriously? It’s two in the afternoon.”

 

Ignoring his co-worker’s chastising, Jensen took the shot and tilted his head up at Jared, giving him a false, lazy smile. “It’s five o’clock somewhere.” His smile was then replaced with a frown, a hardness glazing over his pine gaze. “And I don’t need you reprimanding me, Jared. I am a full grown adult, you know.”

 

It was now Jared’s turn to scowl. “What is with you? _First_ , you refused to ride with Cliff and I this morning to set. _Then_ , you only spoke to me while we were running our lines and _now_ you’re as drunk as an Irish man on a Friday afternoon at two o’clock.”

 

“I’m not _that_ drunk,” Jensen said defensively with a sniff, although the whirling in his stomach and the vertigo that clouded his thoughts seemed to deem otherwise.

 

Jared wiped at his face and his chest heaved in a resigned sigh. “Listen, Jen. If there is something going on between you and Danneel--”

 

A fire lit in his stomach, flaring up his skin, licking his body in flames. His muscles beneath his flesh trembled and Jensen clenched his jaw to keep the fire under control.

 

“ _My_ issue isn’t with Danneel, Jared. _My_ issue is with you and Amell--”

 

“Jesus Christ, Jensen,” Jared ran his fingers through his hair, something he often did while frustrated. “I thought you’d get over the fact that Stephen and I are friends--”

 

Jensen scoffed coldly. “Oh yeah. You two are _plenty friendly_ alright. So friendly, in fact, that you ride each other’s dicks--or more like _he_ rides _yours_.”

 

As quickly as the words had fallen from his mouth, Jensen wished he could take them back after seeing the look on Jared’s face. His skin was drained of all color and his eyes were wide; a flicker of disbelief, embarrassment and even horror flitting across his gaze.

 

When he found his voice, he spoke so softly that it was barely audible to Jensen’s ears. “It’s not like that.”

 

“Not like _what,_ Jared? Because it looked _exactly_ the way that it was intended.” Jensen gave a humorless laugh as he stood from the pull-out couch that he had been seated on only to grab for purchase on the arm of it, trying to keep himself upright as the whiskey hit him full force. Jared instinctively reached out to grab hold of his arm and Jensen batted his hand away. “You know what? I don’t even know why I care anymore. Eleven years of silently hoping to get your attention didn’t pan out the way that I wanted--”

 

“Jen--”

 

“But fuck me, right?” Jensen gave another humorless laugh. “At least I know now that you actually _like_ men--”

 

Jared’s hands suddenly lashed out, grabbing hold of Jensen’s upper arms--rather hard--and pressed his mouth against his. The kiss was anything but kind. It was bruising, full of biting teeth and hot mouths. At some point, one of Jared’s hands had reached up, fingers pulling harshly at Jensen’s short sandy hair.

 

Jared tugged at the strands, wrenching Jensen’s head back and his winced in pain and his eyes snapped open to stare into Jared’s infuriated facial features, his mouth pulled into a snarl and the fire in his eyes causing the blue in his stare to become almost piercing.   

 

Jensen had seen Jared only angry about a handful of times. It was such a rare occurrence, that he had almost forgotten how _frightening_ Jared could be if pushed far enough.

 

“Let’s make _one_ thing perfectly clear,” Jared began in a tone that was so flat and so sharp that it could cut. “I _never_ wanted Stephen that way. What you happened to walk in on was a mistake in progress. Now, whether you choose to believe this or not, I only wanted _you_ that way. _Not Stephen_ . _You_ , Jen.”

 

“Prove it!” Jensen spat, the fire inside of him not settled by his co-star’s confession.

 

“What?”

 

“ _Fuck me, Jared._ ”

 

The snarl that was on Jared’s mouth deepened.

 

Jensen did not understand why Jared was so angry--in fact, he felt that only _he_ had the right to be upset--but he didn’t get the chance to fully register the reasoning behind his co-star’s anger when Jared roughly pushed Jensen onto his knees.

 

Jensen didn’t need Jared to tell him what to do as he knelt in a compromising position in front of his co-star. His fingers shook as he nearly ripped the button from Jared’s jeans as he undid his jeans and yanked them down hard to the middle of his thighs.

 

In a quick motion, Jared’s cock was in his mouth. The salty taste of him on his tongue made Jensen take him deeper, his tight throat fluttering around Jared’s hardening cock. With each bob of his head and flick of his tongue, a low groan pulled from Jared’s throat and his fingers in his hair tightened.

 

Jared wrenched Jensen’s head back, a string of saliva dripping down his co-star’s chin as he pulled him to his feet. They quickly stripped themselves of their clothes before Jared positioned Jensen onto the couch.

 

On his knees once more, Jensen clung to the back of the couch, his heart beating quickly in anticipation. A gasp tore through his throat which was quickly chased by a low moan as he felt Jared spreading his cheeks before he felt his hot tongue against his hole.

 

“ _Shit_ ,” He hissed, his back bowing as Jared ran his tongue against his hole once more.

 

Jensen did not receive the chance to regain himself before Jared slipped a spit soaked finger into the deep, tight heat of his ass. Another curse fell past Jensen’s lips and his fingers dug into the couch’s back. As Jared slowly worked him open to three fingers, Jensen’s teeth bit into the back of his hand to keep himself as quiet as possible but that backfired on him each time Jared’s fingers would brush against his prostate, forcing a litany of loud moans to pull from Jensen’s lips. Although Jared was as angry as Jensen, he was relieved that he wasn’t far too upset to actually prep him or else he knew he’d be in a world of pain that the whiskey wouldn’t even be able to dull.

 

“Are you ready?” Jared asked Jensen as he lined up the head of his saliva slicked cock against Jensen’s hole.

 

Jensen shot Jared a glare over his shoulder. “Would you just fuck me already?”

 

Jared’s fingers dug bruises into Jensen’s hips as he sheathed himself fully into his co-star. Jensen tossed his head back in a cry and a low moan came from Jared. Although the bulk of the pain was dulled by the whiskey, Jensen could still feel a slight burning sensation as Jared started to roll his hips.

 

The burning sensation quickly gave way to pleasure as Jensen buried his face into the crook of his arm, his fingers clawing at the couch, moaning, “Oh, _fuck_ , Jared.”

 

The slow roll of Jared’s hips gained speed as both of their orgasms built. The atmosphere inside of Jensen’s trailer was ignited by the obscene sound of sweat slicked flesh slapping together and the litanies of moans and cries and pleas that came from Jensen’s lips; begging Jared to “go faster” or pleading, “harder, Jared”.

 

The hot coil of arousal that built itself inside of Jensen gave way and he tossed his head back, crying out Jared’s name as he came. Jared did not last much longer than Jensen and came with a shuddering groan, his load burning hot inside of Jensen.

 

After catching their breaths and wiping the sweat that was dripping down his temples, Jensen turned his head around to meet Jared’s gaze.

 

“Well _fuck_.”

 

The dimpled smile that Jensen was accustomed to spread across Jared’s lips and although his face and neck were flushed with red and sweat and fatigue, his entire demeanor brightened. His smile was so infectious, that Jensen found his own smile creeping across his mouth.

  
After sharing a smile with Jared, Jensen knew they were going to be okay--Hell! They were going to be far better than _just okay_ and Jensen was more than relieved with the outcome of the current events.


End file.
